Keeping a Secret
by xXcelestXx
Summary: ‘I don’t know why I let her in. Every time, I never stopped to question my motives. It was just a simple gesture that came upon instinct. I don’t know why she’s so special to me, but she is, and I can’t really complain.’ Damien x Jade. Damien's POV
1. Chapter 1 innocence

Chapter 1

Innocence.

Today started out just as boring as any other day. I'd wake up to the sounds of tortured souls just outside my window, drag myself down the stairs and into the kitchen where my father, Satan, was making breakfast with his stupid colorful apron and that ridiculous tune he always hummed, sit there for a while picking at my food before I just threw it away, and then I would plop down on the sofa to see what was going on up there on earth. Watching the mortals was like watching television; interesting enough, but still, it wasn't happening to you so why does it matter?

You would think I have the life of a typical 17 year old boy; bored out of my mind doing nothing in particular all day, and always finding something to complain about even though my life is seemingly good. I guess everyone thinks that as the son of Satan, I'd have a more interesting lifestyle, but no, it's still boring as hell (I know, terrible pun). At least, that's what I thought, until she showed up.

At first, she seemed like just another reckless soul who wound up here in hell. But that scared look on her face told me otherwise. She didn't belong here, that's for sure. I looked out my window, watching her twist her artificial blue hair between her fingers as she looked around wondering where in the world she was. Wait, correction, where the hell was she. Deciding to spare her of confusion, I yelled to my dad telling him we had another misplaced one before I walked outside.

The moment my door opened, she looked over at me with her big brown eyes. I walked up to her, helping her off the ground where she had been kneeling.

"Who are you? Where am I?! What happened?!" she panicked, fidgeting with her blue hair. She was obviously French, having a heavy French accent that reminded me of Christophe – an old friend of mine from my days back in South Park.

"I'm Damien, son of Satan. And, from the looks of it, you died and went to hell. Though, it doesn't seem like you belong here." I replied, running my hand through my messy black hair. She stared at me before looking down, tugging on the front of her jacket and smoothing out invisible wrinkles.

"Why am I in hell? What did I do wrong?" She asked, tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask my father." Wait, why was I being nice to her? I'm the son of Satan! I shouldn't have to be nice to a confused little French girl! I tugged her by the sleeve, pulling her into my house.

"Wait here" I ordered, gently pushing her onto my sofa. She sat there, looking around with a look of complete shock and confusion on her face. I turned around, jolting into the kitchen to get my father. He was still in that wretched apron, cleaning dishes.

"Dad, there's a girl here. She just arrived, and I honestly don't think she belongs here." I said, rolling my eyes as a cover up. I didn't want him thinking I actually cared.

"Oh, a visitor? Lovely." He said, drying his hands and walking into the living room as I followed right behind him. The girl looked up from her lap, staring in complete amazement at my father. Yeah, he was huge, red, and demon-ish, but isn't that what everyone perceived him as on earth? Should she really be shocked that their guess was right? Or was it that he was wearing a stupid frilly apron with a genuine smile on his face? Who knows.

My dad stood in front of her, looking her over. After a minute, he turned back to me. "You're right Damien, she doesn't look like she belongs here." He looked at her. "What is your name, poor soul?"

"Umm. My n-name is Jade. Jade Ackland," she squeaked.

"Jade Ackland? The Jade Ackland from South Park?" My father asked.

"Oui. I am French, but I live in South Park. I was defending my friend Pip and the next thing I knew I was in hell!" She cried, looking back down at her lap. Pip? She knew Pip?

My father sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. Sheesh, he was the complete opposite of what a mortal would expect of him. "There there, Jade. We'll get this straightened out. You don't belong down here." He said. Oh yeah, state the obvious. That's great. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, Damien, Will you take her upstairs and help her get settled in. It may be a while before we get her back up to earth, and I want her to feel at home." He called to me, making me freeze in my tracks. Oh shit, now I have to comfort her?! Hell, that's stupid. I'm the son of Satan, I should be torturing people for fun, not comforting some sissy little girl who wound up in hell by mistake.

I rolled my eyes, walking over to her and tugging her by the sleeve. "Come on" I said, pulling her up the stairs and into my room. Great, I now have a new roommate… Fucking Christ.


	2. Chapter 2 Dream

Warning, Mention of rape, violence, and a bit of fluff (okay, no warning about the fluff but still :3 )

* * *

Chapter 2

Dream

What was I going to do with this girl? She wasn't exactly the ideal housemate. I sighed, looking her up and down. She had dirt on her clothes and face, making her look pitiful. Her long blue and black hair was messy and tangled, her green beret was muddy and a little ripped. The beige bag at her side looked as if it was put through a nuclear war. She had cuts and bruises all over her… What had this girl done to die? She said she didn't remember anything about dying; just that she was defending Pip. Hmm…

"You look horrible," I said. Oh, that's great. The first thing I tell her when we're alone is that she looks horrible. Good going, Sherlock. I sighed, running my fingers through my black hair before gently pushing her towards my bathroom. "You can take a shower and wash all that dirt off of you. I'll wash your clothes for you is you want. I've got nothing better to do and quite frankly, seeing you covered in dirt makes me want to shower myself." I said, pushing her into the bathroom.

"Oh. Umm, t-thank you." She stuttered, turning around. She looked into the bathroom for a moment before turning around with a sheepish look on her face. "Umm, I need a little help." I sighed, stepping into the bathroom. I showed her how to work the shower, where the towels were, and what shampoo and soap to use. Walking out of the bathroom, I closed the door behind me before I dragged myself over to my dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t shirt that looked like they wouldn't engulf her completely.

I waited by the bathroom door until I was positive she was in the shower. Nudging open the door, I slipped the clothes I had gathered onto the counter before turning around and quietly closing the door behind me. I sat on my bed, contemplating what to do from here on out. Where would she sleep, how long would she be here? My father said it would take a while, but how long is a while? I know that kind of stuff takes a bit of time, because you can't just send people back to earth without warning (unless said person happens to be Kenny McCormick).

It seemed like forever before the shower turned off. I heard the sound of the curtain being pulled back and Jade stepping out of the tub. Yeah, I have inhumanly good senses, so what? A few minutes later, Jade stepped into the bedroom wearing Damien's Shorts and T-shirt that still managed to engulf her petite frame. She held her dirty clothes in one arm and her shoes in another.

"Umm, what do I do with these?" she asked, looking to the side pretending to be more interested in the pattern of his carpet.

"I'll take them. You can go downstairs and eat if you want. I think my dad is in the kitchen making lunch or something." I replied, taking her dirty clothes and exiting the room with her following behind me.

* * *

I have to admit, this Jade girl was pretty cute, but more in a little shy kid sort of way. Not that I go for that type. No… No way in hell (I really need to stop that) would I go for a sissy girl like her. Nope, not gonna happen. I sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day. Here I am, the future ruler of hell, and I'm doing some annoying little girl's laundry while she sits downstairs and eats my food. I really do take after my father… Damn it all…

I threw the clothes into the awaiting washer, closing the lid a little too forcefully, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her sitting there staring at the floor. My father was over at the oven making god knows what (probably one of his new 'cute' recipes. Tch). I took a seat opposite Jade, watching her watch the floor. I have no life.

"Umm. Thank you, for, umm, letting me stay here." She blushed, looking back down at the floor. Is she really that afraid to look someone in the eyes? Well, I can't really blame her for being this way towards Satan and his son, I mean really?

"Don't mention it." I said, leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest. She looked around, her eyes wide with some sort of sub-conscious innocence or something. I wonder what that's all about. Is that just how she acts around people she doesn't know or is it normal for her?

"Okay kids, the cupcakes are ready!" my father chirped as he brought a plate full of pink and blue cupcakes to us… Oh joy, this was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

It was about midnight, having spent the entire day with that girl. I don't know, maybe I'm making myself more miserable than I have to be. She's pretty much stayed out of my way, sitting on the complete opposite side of the sofa and not bothering me with anything in particular. She was dressed in those silly clothes of hers again. Knee high blue socks that matched her hair and an odd shaped skirt that made me think if it were placed flat, it would turn out to be two square pieces of cloth layered over top of each other. Who knows. She had that hat on again; the one that shouts 'I'm a bloody French!'. Stupid French and their berets. Psh. Her shirt was pretty plain, just a blue shirt with green trim. Nothing special. She wasn't anything special.

I looked back out the window for what seemed like ages before I heard a faint mumbling sound coming from Jade. I turned around, curious as to what she was doing. I peered over to see that she was… Sleeping? Psh, I should have known she was one of those 'go to bed early' people. It's hell, there is no bed time for me, so I guess I'm just unusual. And being immortal, I guess sleep isn't one of those things I worry too much about. But still, Midnight?! I sighed, leaning over to get a better sense of what she was saying.

She stopped mumbling when I got closer. Shit, maybe she knows I'm listening. Wait, no, that couldn't be it, she's asleep. But before I had the chance to turn back around, she started panting something.

"No, don't do it! Ah, no, please!" She started turning over, obviously struggling. Was she dreaming about a fight or something? I listened closer, trying to gather all my hearing abilities to hear what she was saying. She rolled over, curling up in a ball before gasping.

"No! Stop! I don't want this, let me go!" she panted, starting to sweat as she tried to get away from her attacker. Was this what had happened to her? Was she killed? I watched closer, trying to figure out what she was dreaming about.

"No! Somebody, help! Let me go, don't do this!" She clutched at her hair, gasping for breath. Tears started running down her face as she stirred. Suddenly, she sat up, gasping and sobbing. I did the first thing that popped into my mid; I reached over, pulling her into my arms and petting her head as I rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream." I cooed.

"No, it wasn't! That's what happened to me! That's how I died! I was raped and killed! I remember now" she sobbed, clinging to me like a baby to its mother. She cried into the crook of my neck as I sat there contemplating what she had just said… She was raped? Wow, that's terrible. I may be the son of Satan and the mastermind behind all torture, but still. I sat there with her in my arms, comforting her back to sleep. It was about an hour later before I realized how much of a pussy I was and took her upstairs to bed. Damn, good thing my father was out with Saddam or I wouldn't have heard the end of it.


End file.
